Fallen
by Neo- kun
Summary: Rated M for yaoi boyXboy. GaaLee I do not own Naruto. Lee's a Fallen angel and in order too get back too heaven must save the life of one human... with the help of Naruto, Sasuke, and an Insane Wolf will he get back or stay on earth? All done!
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

_-Once every 5,000 year's an Angel fall's from heaven. Fallen Angel's fall to earth for crimes such as falling in love with a Demon... but the Angel law states that a hafe demon born of Angel blood has the chance to be redeemed and sent back to heaven... If they can save the life of one humen soul...-_

_-flash back-_

_"damn sun...", Naruto yelled his fox ear's going down. "Sasuke, ware are you...", Naruto sighed staring at the green forest. As he walked into the forest there was a sound of foot steps. "what was that...?", Naruto asked him self glaring as the foot steps grew louder. "Sasuke...", his vocie slow. "Got you!!!", Naruto was hugged close._

_"WTF?!!", Naruto yelled confused. He was kissed lightly on the neck. He sighed he knew who this was. "Sasuke you baka. you scared me...", he smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "so what are you doing love?", Sasuke said playing with Naruto's hair. "Looking for you.", Naruto said hugging the younger male back._

_"AAAHHHH!!!!!", yelled a vocie in the back ground. Naruto and Sasuke stared confused at the sound. A young boy ran behinde Sasuke. He had jet black hair, midnight eye's, and he had a scare onhis left eye. "what?", Sasuke said looking at the male confused._

_"help me... I-I don't know ware...", the boy said fear and confusion in his vocie. "umm... your in the city of Orokos...", Sasuke said. "what is Orokos?", he said even more fearful. "umm...", Naruto said staring at the black haired boy. The boy looked at Naruto his eye's going wide._

_"your a demon", He stated. "???", Naruto tilted his head. "why are you here?", the male asked his own pointed ear's going back. "I live here...", Naruto said slowly to what seemed to be a crazy person."ware is here?", he closed his eye's thinking. "earth...", Sasuke said patting the boy's head. He shivered. "I'm not... I-I can't...", he started to cry._

_Naruto stared confused. "this... this can't be real...", the boy said shaking. "It's ok...", Naruto hugged the boy. The boy relaxed in to the hold. "I don't... I don't belong here...", he said looking up at the sky. _

_"It's okay you can stay with me.", Naruto said simply. The boy looked up at Naruto. "So will I...", Sasuke smiled. He slowly nodded in to the hug. "What's you name?", they asked. "...it's Lee...",_

_-end of flash back-_

_"Here we are.", smiled Naruto. There was a small home next to a large tree. Lee stared. "It's pretty...", he said allowing a smile to show on his face. Sasuke wraped his arm's around Naruto's body. "I love you.", he wisperd in the older males boy's ear. He smiled._

_Naruto smiled back kissing the side of Sasuke's lip's. "I love you too...", he said. Lee looked at the light green grass not realy hearing what the other two were doing. "Come on Lee.", Naruto said walking to his home. "...okay...", Lee said fallowing the fox demon._

_"This is your room.", Naruto smiled opening a door. Lee looked around, the room was a dark green color and a good sized bed. "Thank you...", Lee looking at the nice color. "It's okay...", the fox grind patting Lee's back. "Whoud you like some candy?", the demon asked._

_"What is candy?", Lee asked looking lost. "Here.", Naruto pulled out a lolipop. Lee took it. He slowly placed it in to his mouth. A smiled went over his face. "wow! that's realy good!", He said socked. The fox smiled and left the room leaving the happy Lee to eat his candy. _

Neo: It's been a long time to have put a new fanfic up... will I hope you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Fallen...__ By: Neo- kun_

_Lee slowly opend his eyes taking in the new world around him... every thing is so different here... he thought fineding him self smiling at this new world. "Lee-kun, would you like some thing to eat?", called the fox demon. "Okay.", The fallen Angel walked out of the dark green room to fined the male making eggs._

_ "do you want me to help you Naruto-san?", Lee asked confused. "no, it's okay Sasu-san says it's the one thing I can cook.", Naruto smiled at the thought. "Oh, okay than...", Lee took a set and wached the fox boy cook. "you feeling any better to day?", He heard Naruto ask. "yes, I'm feeling pretty good today, but I still miss my other home...", Lee sighed._

_"Don't worry so much about it, try to be happy with this new world think of it as a new start or what ever they say...", Naruto said lightly touching Lee's black midnight hair placing the egg on the boy's plate._

"Thank you, Naruto-san You've been realy nice to me I'm happy.", Lee said with a shy smile. "That's what friend's are for, now do you want some thing to go with that egg?", The fox sang. a...a friend... I have a... "Lee you okay?", The two stopped to fined Sasuke standing in the door way. "Yes, I feel much better thanks to Naruto-san.", The fallen said with a smile eatting some of the egg before it got cold.

"that's great Lee-kun I-", There was A loud bang that filled the house before Sasuke could finish what he was saying. "tell me that's not...", Naruto said softly looking at Sasuke's face. "Hey, what's up every one!!!", yelled A boy with silver hair and dark silver wolf ear's with a tail to mach. "Hi, Kratos...", Naruto sighed at the hole in the wall. "I smell food mind if I eat some?", Kratos asked looking at Lee happly. wha...?

Before the poor Angel had time to think his food was gone in the blink of an eye. "Thank you, that was nice of you.", the wolf smiled much like the fox demon. "Lee,...this is Kratos...", Naruto smiled once more. "umm, hi...?", Lee said feeling odd about the new demon. "It's nice to meet you Lee.", Kratos smiled giving the Angel boy a big hug. "n-nice to meet you to...", Lee felt a smile play on his lip's.

"So before I throw you out of my house, what brings the son of the wolf clane here?", Sasuke said looking at Kratos.

"well... you see... I'm now the only member of the clane, my family member's were all killed by my father's brother Zaku... and I have no place to live now...", Kratos looked away from the stares feeling hopless. "...Kratos... you can stay here.", Naruto said lightly touching his friends arm. "thank you Naru-kun.", Kratos smiled at the fox feeling better. Lee aloud a smile to return to his face as well. maybe... I can have three new friends now...

As time past and no one said a word Sasuke's vocie was heard. "Okay as I was going to say be for wolf boy here broke down the wall, Lee I have New's for you.", Sasuke said staring at the male. "yes?", Lee asked feeling him self shiver. "there may be a way for you to return to heaven.", The raven haired male said will Kratos was filled in by Naruto.

"what is it?", Lee said hope in his vocie as happy-ness came to him. "you need to save the life of one human soul.", Sasuke said looking in to his eyes. "A human? whats that?", Lee asked trailing in to thought. "we have a lot to tell you,-sigh- but first we have to fined a human clane so get packed with what ever Naruto gave you and well start the trip at noon...", Sasuke sighed picking up Naruto giving the older male a loving kiss.

human's ? ...To get to heaven the life of a human must be saved... I've heard this story be for... but I can recall ware... Lee slowly closed his eyes knowing that this trip would not be an easy one but with a wolf, a fox, and a bird as his friends who knows what will happen.

Neo- kun: here's chapter 2 I realy hope you like it is 12am here but I had to get this done. -sigh- truly sorry about every thing my net's been acting funny so forgive me.

I would like to thank: Ann, XxSukisyoChioxX, OrlandosLover2009, KakaIru, and jess.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

_"Kratos... I think we're lost...", Naruto said looking at the sky as the sun was setting. "Now,now because we have no idea we're we are does not mean that we're lost.", The wolf smiled as he walked over a fallen log. _

_Sasuke glared at Kratos hopping to what ever god was out there to kill the male._

_Lee being so new to the forest didn't seem to think any thing of being lost. "Kratos maybe we should turn back...?", Naruto said softly holding on to Sasuke's hand. "Don't be a baby, look at Lee-kun he seems happy.", Kratos said looking to the fallen as he poked a tree._

_"Naru-san, what is this?", Lee asked holding up a small lady bug.The fox yelped and hide behinde Sasuke. Lee blinked confused at the Fox. "Did I do some thing bad?", Lee asked putting the small bug on a leaf._

_"No Lee-kun, Naruto doesn't really like bugs...", Sasuke said patting the confused fallen's head. "Oh, so no bugs for Naru-san...",Lee smiled happly._

_"Here we are!", Kratos called sitting in a tall tree. "And where is here?", Sasuke glared. Kratos glared back."Will Mr.Emo, this is our sleeping spot!", Kratos said laying down. _

_Naruto sighed deeply sitting down on the forest floor with his Sasu-kun. "Lee-kun, pick a place to sleep for the night we move out tomarrow.", Kratos said looking around the area._

_Lee smiled leaning on to a tree. "I'll get some wood for a fire...",Sasuke said looking to Naruto lightly playing with the older males hair. "You think you and Lee could go get some water...? I heard a river alittle ways away...", Sasuke asked seeing Lee and Naruto nod._

_"Kratos you keep an eye out while we're gone that's your job and please don't go running off because you smell food.", Sasuke sighed walking off in to the forest._

_Kratos smiled waving off the raven haired boy._

_"We'll be back soon Kratos.", Naruto said pulling a happy Lee with him._

_"Wow, What is that?!", Lee yelled looking at the moving water. "That's a river make sure not to fall in. who know's where you could end up...", Naruto said pulling the boy away from the river._

_"Okay.", Lee smiled taking a cup of water. "So do we drink this?", Lee asked putting the cup to his lips. Naruto smiled noding. Lee drank some of the cold water looking confused at the taste._

_"Do you like it Lee-kun?", The fox asked. Lee looked in to the cup with a dazed look. _

_"Lee-kun?", Naruto asked touching the Angel. Lee looked over to Naruto lost. "Oh, sorry It's good...", Lee said looking up at the sky. "It's getting late...", Lee said refilling the cup. "We should get back soon.", The fox demon said standind up._

_"Okay.", Lee said fallowing Naruto back in to the woods._

_"You think those two are okay?", Sasuke asked looking away from the fire and over to the wolf. "yes their fine I can hear them coming.", Kratos said closing his eyes as the two walked back to the camp._

_"Sorry we're late.", Naruto said sitting on Sasuke's lap happly. Lee sat down looking blankly at the fire. "What's wrong Lee-kun...?", Kratos asked looking down at the black haired male._

_"I don't feel so good...", Lee said holding his side eye's hafe closed. "Was it the water...?", Naruto asked moving over to the fallen. Lee nodded. "Sasu-san your good with herb's Can you fined one for Lee-kun.", Naruto asked petting Lee's midnight hair._

_"I'll do that.", Sasuke said walking in to the dark forest. "Kratos I need a wet pice of cloth...", Naruto said looking at the wolf as if to say now._

_Kratos wasted no time ripping off some of his shirt and dipping it in to the water. "Here...", Kratos said handing the cloth to the fox. "It's going to be okay Lee-kun try to relax...", Naruto said softly placing the wet pice of shirt on to the males for-head._

_Lee shivered closing his eyes. "Lee?!, Lee...", The voices grew fainter as the Angel fell in to darkness._

_"Where am I...?", The Angel said opening his eyes to darkness._

_He felt hands on his sides. "Who's there?!", Lee Yelled turning to see nothing. Lee sighed confused what was happening to him? "Lee-kun...", A cold voice said softly. Lee looked in front of him to see a male with blood red short hair. _

_"Who...?", Lee said feeling the red heads eye's look at his body. "Why Lee, you don't remember me...?", The male said touching Lee's jet black hair. Lee shivered in confusion. _

_"Well to be truthful we haven't really meet yet..."', The male smiled lightly kissing the boy. Lee seemed to relax in to this kiss. "Who are you...?", Lee asked again feeling those cold lips touch his neck._

_"My name or how I'll be too you?", The red head asked nipping at the fallen's sweet skin._

_"Both...", Lee said falling in to A daze._

_"How I'll be to you... well you'll fined out soon... my name...", The male trailed off smiling at the other's confusion._

_"Gaara...",_

_"Lee-kun...", Lee heard Naruto say. Lee blinked reopening his black eye's. _

_"What happend...?", Lee asked thinking about the red head. "You passed out...", Kratos said looking happy to have his friend okay._

_"Drink this...", Sasuke said handing a cup of what looked like green soup to Naruto. Kratos backed away from the -soup-. "Now Lee-kun this stuff smells bad but it well help you get better so drink as much as you can...", Naruto said handing the cup to the dazed Angel._

_Lee tasted the Green water looking sick as he drank it. "Ewww..." He said setting the cup down. true it tasted bad but it did seem to help him. "Are you okay Lee-kun?", Kratos and Naruto asked. "Much better, thank you.", The fallen said laying back._

_"Try to get some sleep we'll be there tomarrow so get your rest." Sasuke said hugging the fox as they closed there eyes to a happy sleep. "Good night...", Kratos said jumping back in to the tree._

_"Good night...", Lee said closing his eye's drifting off in to an uneasy sleep._

_Neo- kun: It feel's like years... but here it is chapter 3 I hope you all will forgive me... Next chapter I'll try to make Gaa-kun come in if I can. I would like to thank: XxSukisyoChioxX, jess for my chapter 2 reviews. sorry it's konda small but that's all I could really think of..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: sorry I took so long to post... and I read over the 3rd chapter and I can't help but laugh. To let you all know I'm not the best typer and I'm kinda bad at spelling but don't be upset by that I'll be getting a beta reader soon. Well here it is chapter 4.

"mother!", Lee yelled feeling tears fall from his face.

why was this happening, why were they taking her? he asked himself feeling sick at the sight. His mother smiled sadly before she was pulling away.

That was the last time the young male had seen his mother's smile, her midnight hair, and her sweet golden eyes that held back a demon.

Lee held back a cry of pain as the angels took her life, his father looked away as the blood ran over the ground of this so called heaven. nothing... nothing would stop him from hiding his pain with a fake happiness.

"dad when is mom going to wake up..." Lee asked cleaning away his tears. His father held Lee close masking his fear. "Lee you have to be strong... do you understand?", his father said softly looking into Lee's dark brown eyes.

Lee nodded. "good and don't be sad...", more words of sadness filled the males ear.

"yes father...", Lee said still confused his mind still held the picture of his mother's bloody body. His world faded into darkness but that would not stop him from placing a fake smile on his lip's.

He never knew what happened that day, he had lost a mother and his father was never heard from again... were did it all go wrong...?

"Lee-san, Lee-san?!", Naruto said softly shaking the older boy's body. Lee slowly opened his dark brown eye's to look at a sad fox.

"what's wrong Naru-kun?", The fallen asked confused seeing the sky still dark. "Lee-san are you alright...?", The fox asked leaning over to touch the wet stains on the males face.

Lee stared lost in thought lightly touching his eye's. "I'm fine...", The fallen said softly looking away. "Lee-san you know you can trust me right?", Naruto asked his blue eye's looking over at the dark angel.

Lee nodded leaning back on the tree. "I trust you Naru-kun... but I'm not ready to talk yet...", Lee said closing his eyes in a relaxing way. "If your sure...", Naruto sighed deeply laying back down next to Sasuke.

Sun light filled the tree's after a few hours. "Good morning!!", Kratos yelled jumping out of the tree. Naruto glared at the wolf somewhat asleep.

"Oh, some one's a sleepy head!", Kratos laughed running away from a vary mad fox demon. Lee smiled at the two, Sasuke still in a deep sleep. "what are we eating today??", The wolf asked sitting in front of the young fallen.

how should I know...? Lee thought looking confused at the demon. "fish...?", Naruto asked knowing there was a body of water close. "EW!!" , The wolf glared.

"I hate fish Naruto you know that...", Kratos looked at the sky thinking. Naruto had an evil smile saying softly to Lee.

"and that's what we gave him for dinner last week he had no idea...", The fox laughed lightly. "I heard that!", The wolf glared his claws digging into the soft sand.

"so when are we going to reach the humans?", Lee asked smiling at the thought of meeting one of them. "When we eat!!" Kratos glared. "food always comes first with that dog...", Sasuke said sitting up to look at a pissed off Kratos.

"Lets not fight...", Lee and Naruto said holding up their hands in a 'stop it' movement. The other two sighed.

"I'm going to go fishing...", The fox sighed deeply standing up. "I'll come with you.", Sasuke smiled holding Naruto close to him. Naruto blushed looking off at a blade of grass.

"fine the two love birds can get the smelly fish I'm going to do some hunting...", The wolf demon held his ear's up to find a sound.

"ummm... what should I do?", Lee asked shyly rubbing his arm. "Lee-san you can look for black berry's.", Naruto smiled. "I saw some over there.", Naruto pointed to the left. "Every one knows what to look for?, good know lets go.", Kratos yelled a big smile on his face as he ran off.

"Lee-san if you get lost yell for us.", Naruto smiled pulling Sasuke along. Lee smiled back starting to walk left. black berry's, black berry's... oh no I don't know what a black berry is!! Lee frowned he had walked pretty far and he didn't want to turn around to ask.

"This is not good...", The older male sighed sitting down on soft sand. He blinked confused. why is there so much sand around here...? Lee thought lightly touching the cold sand.

Lee shivered lightly it felt like some thing was looking at him. "maybe I should try looking again... I know it must be dark colored...", Lee said softly to himself.

The sand looked like it moved for a second. Lee looked down at the ground even more confused. did earth sand move...? Lee thought touching the cold sand again he froze as he felt something like finger's stroke his black hair.

Lee held in a breath before turning around to see nothing, he sighed slowly. Maybe he was going crazy. The fallen looked in front of him to see the rim of a dark shirt he jumped back looking up to see a pale red headed young looking male staring down at him.

"Hello...?", Lee said softly to confused to say anything more. The red head looked down at him coldly seeming to have not heard the fallen. Lee blushed as the male looked him over. "Who are you?", The teen asked his dark rimmed eyes looking into the boy's big brown ones.

Before Lee could answer the teen he heard Naruto calling him as he looked back to his friends voice he felt the other move. "Wait!", Lee called but it was to late the male was gone in a flash.

"there you are?!", Naruto said with a sigh and a confused look. "I was looking for you Lee-san!", Naruto smiled helping Lee to his feet.

Lee looked around lost. "what's wrong?", The fox asked looking up at the fallen. "...it's nothing", Lee said smiling down at the fox. "Oh well did you find the black berry's?", Naruto asked. "no, I forgot to ask what a black berry was...",Lee laughed lightly.

"well come on I think I saw some over here.", Naruto said walking off. "you coming?", The male asked looking back at Lee. "oh, yes I'm coming", Lee smiled running after Naruto.

They all sat down looking over the food they had found, but Lee who was in deep thought.

who were you... and why did you look so lonely...? Lee thought blankly to himself as the others ate peacefully in the morning light. He'd have to find out one way or the other.

Neo: well I hope you all liked this chapter even though it was a little short and I'll try to update faster lol. I'd like to thank KakaIru, tazzy186, DestiniesReject, jess, and Lunar waffle. thank you for my reviews and being forgiving love you all!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: I'm sorry It keeps taking so long for my updates(forgive me). Here it is chapter 5! it's rated M for a SasuNaru thing, but it's not long sorry SasuNaru fans I tried. (I don't own Naruto.)

"Are we there yet?!", Kratos yelled walking next to the fox. "...how many times must we tell you to shut up?!", Naruto said his fox ears moving down.

"well sorry but I hate this." The wolf barked back sending a glare at Naruto. Sasuke sighed moving past the two fighting demons.

Lee gave a smile trying to stop the two. "come on guys lets not fight...", Lee said softly feeling the two stare at him with confusion and stress.

"please...?", Lee tried again getting a sigh from Kratos. "Ok sure.", Naruto said moving over to Sasuke taking his hand within his own.

"are you ok?", Sasuke asked softly leaning down to lightly kiss the fox. "ya, kinda sleepy though.", Naruto said closing his eyes in thought.

Lee looked at the two demons blankly. "love birds...", Kratos said softly to the fallen so the other two wouldn't hear him."what do you mean?", Lee asked looking to the boy. "thats what you call some one in love, you've never heard of a love bird?", Kratos asked with a soft smile.

"no, in heaven love is a rare thing for an Angel... they have to stay pure.", Lee gave a weak smile back too the wolf. "thats odd.", Kratos said truthfully.

Lee gave a nod turning his blank look at the soft green grass.

"hey there it is!!", Naruto called pointing to a group of houses. Lee glanced up to see people walking in to the homes. "is that a human?", Lee asked sounding all the more happy. "yep, funny looking huh?", Kratos said walking a little faster.

"how are we going to stay here if humans hate demons?", Naruto asked looking up at his lover. "I know a nice family here. we should be fine.", He said patting Naruto's head.

"really?",The fox looked confused. "yep, in fact I think I see one of them now.", Sasuke said as a human walked up too him.

"Sasuke good to see you.", The young male said looking at the others than back too him. "every one I'd like you to meet Neji.", Sasuke said giving the human called Neji a friendly smile. "hello.", Neji said looking them over again as if unsure.

Lee walked over happily holding out a hand smiling really big. "It's nice to meet you Neji, my name is Lee.", Lee said. "um, nice to meet you to lee." Neji took the hand with a smile.

As they finished there hellos they were shown Neji's house and too the rooms that they would be sleeping in.

"wow Neji-kun you have a big house.", Naruto said almost too himself.

"thank you.", Neji said with a soft smile. "well its getting late I'll leave you to rest.", he said moving into an unseen room. "Sasu-san why does Neji have white eyes...?", Lee asked softly in confusion. "well Lee... Neji was born blind but he says that a sprite gifted him with sight.", Sasuke said thinking.

"A sprite...", Lee said to himself looking at the pale wall. "well I'm going to sleep now. so good night.", Naruto said getting out of his spot to walk off with Sasuke.

"night." Kratos and Lee both called after the others.

""you going to sleep too?", Lee asked to wolf that looked half asleep. "no, you kidding...? I've never been more awake...", before lee could say anything the wolf was laying face down on the floor fast asleep.

"never mind...", The fallen said smiling pulling a blanket over his friend.

Lee sighed now getting up and walking down the dark house. _a sprite... I wounder what type...?_ His thoughts than fell on the image of the red head. Lee blinked confused. "who are you... why are you in my dreams...?", Lee said softly felling as if the room was moving.

_you looked so sad as if some thing was broken inside of you... but what?_ Lee sighed again was he going crazy.

The fallen shivered as he felt the air touch his pale skin. He slowly went out the front door too feel the nice midnight air.

_maybe I should go for a walk around the house to clear my head..._ The young male thought as he started walking down the side of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke do you think Lee's ok...? I mean he's been looking as if lost in thought..." Naruto said looking up at his lover. "yes I think he's fine... maybe he's trying to think of what human he should save...?", Sasuke smiled moving on top of the fox demon leaning down to kiss the males neck lightly.

Naruto blushed felling the male's lips on his bare neck. Sasuke slowly pulled off the boy's shirt showing a pale chest. "Sasuke...?", Naruto smiled as the demon tasted his chest letting a soft moan leave his lips.

Sasuke than pulled off his own outfit moving right back on top of Naruto.

"I wanted to do this for awhile now...", Sasuke spoke softly into the fox ear before playfully nipping it.

"Than take it..." Naruto said back shivering as the cold air hit his now naked body. "I will...", was all the male had to say before he slowly stroked the hardening member of his lover.

Naruto moaned slightly louder feeling his mate touch him. "Please... Sasu-san...", The fox begged now feeling the movement move faster.

"your so cute when you beg like that...", Sasuke smiled gently moving a finger into the blushing male below him. Naruto growled softly relaxing into the feeling. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply adding another finger hitting the spot he knew well.

Naruto gasped softly moaning into the males mouth.

"are u ready...?", Sasuke asked kissing the side of Naruto's mouth. "yes... I love you Sasu-kun..." Naruto said his blue eyes closed as Sasuke lifted his hips too move into him.

"I love you too... my little fox...", Sasuke gave a small moan felling his lovers heat around his staff.

Naruto gave another moan moving his hands too hold onto Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke slowly trusted into the fox demon kissing away the small tears that formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes. Naruto was softly moaning as Sasuke stroked his member with the trusting.

faster, harder, sasuke were the only thing that could be heard from the fox's moans of pure pleasure. Sasuke in turn did as told slamming into that one spot that sent Naruto seeing stars. "damn... I'm so close...", Naruto moaned his lovers name loudly cumming into Sasuke's hand.

Feeling the tightness around him made Sasuke moan trusting in a few more times before cumming within Naruto.

Naruto was breathing hard now smiling as Sasuke pulled out now holding the fox close to his chest. "I love you...", Sasuke said softly kissing Naruto's warm lips.

"Me to...", Naruto said before closing his eyes leaning into his mate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_oh no... I think I'm lost..._ Lee thought feeling a cold chill run up his body. "What am I going to do...?!", He almost yelled.

"All the tree's look the same and I can't really see anything...", The fallen looked around sadly before sitting down holding his legs to his body.

"great Lee... now your talking too yourself.", He sighed letting his dark colored eyes close as he thought. He opened them once more as he felt some thing move against his leg. _what the...?_ He looked down to see sand moving around him.

He lightly touched it jumping back as in moved more too him.

_So the sand does move... but why...? _Lee backed up but hitting something. The fallen turned around to see dark rimed eyes looking at him blankly the shade of blood red hair also came into view...

Neo: Next chapter will be up sooner because like you I go crazy with cliff hangers -.- (sorry to say maybe 3 to 4 days because I'm also lazy O.o)

I would like to thank: XxXTwilightXRainbowXxX (for letting me use Kratos), ichigo ando-hime, XxXSukisyoChioXxX, taxxy186, and any one who likes my story. For ichigo ando-hime's question the answer is that I've never really read a fanfic about ShikaNeji so I'm not sure... maybe... X.x


	6. Chapter 6

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: Here it is chapter 6. I've been kinda sick so it took awhile and It's a little small but at lest It's a chapter right? Heh.

Lee shivered an odd feeling came over him from looking into the red head's eyes. "who are you?", The fallen had asked in true confusion. The red head had his eyes locked onto Lee as if in deep thought.

"...Gaara...", He said in a deadly soft voice.

"Gaara...", The fallen said too himself looking away from the pale male. Gaara nodded walking over too the taller male. "What is your name...?", Gaara asked now right in front of The Lee.

The fallen felt his face take color at the closeness. _oh, why do I have too be so shy when it comes too some one being this close too someone...?_

Lee thought still getting that odd feeling. "Lee... It's Rock Lee...", Lee said feeling himself blushing more. "hm, why is your face tuning color?", Gaara asked as if he really wanted too know.

"wha-?", Lee looked away backing up a little.

Gaara stared as if waiting. "well, I'm s-shy thats all...", Lee said keeping his gaze at the ground. _whats wrong with me?!, he's so close and yet his eyes look so far away... almost sad... _"Gaara... I wanted too know something for a long time now...", Lee trailed off feeling sick.

"what did you want too know...?", Gaara asked coldly as Lee backed up into a tree. "Why do you look so sad...?", Lee asked softly looking at Gaara.

Gaara looked away a glare forming. "I'm not sad.", He hissed lightly pinning the confused fallen.

"what makes you think I'm sad, you don't even know me!", Gaara yelled. Lee was fighting back tears, he hated being yelled at and he didn't even know why Gaara was yelling at him.

"I-I can feel it... your sad and I know you don't know me but I thought... I thought we could be...", Lee shivered he was crying now. Gaara looked confused he didn't mean to make Lee cry. "...we could be what Lee?", Gaara asked softly letting his hold lighten a little.

" friends... ", Lee said looking away too the side his light tears slowly coming too an end.

Gaara blinked confused now letting his hands fall too his sides. "friends huh?", Gaara looked back up at Lee a new feeling coming over the red head. "vary well... and I'm... sorry I yelled at you.", Gaara said softly. Lee looked confused of how his new 'friendship' had been formed but gave a big smile back.

"It's ok Gaara-kun.", Lee said. Gaara looked at him again. "are you lost?", Gaara said seeing Lee look around in confusion.

"ya... I did get a little lost...", Lee said softly once more feeling himself blush. "keep going too the left and you'll be home before you know it.", Gaara said turning away from the fallen.

"your not coming with me?", Lee asked sadly. "no... maybe soon though. I have too think.", Gaara said keeping his gaze too the ground.

Lee nodded before walking over too hug Gaara lightly feeling the other stare confused. "thank you", Lee smiled.

Gaara blinked before returning the hug it felt so odd but nice too have someone in his arms and he didn't really want too let the new feeling go. Lee relaxed into the hold happy that his new friend hadn't pushed him away.

"Gaara, are you sure you don't want too come with me...?", Lee asked blushing more as the red head stroked his back. "ok... I'll come.", He said feeling the fallen move out of his hold. As they both started their walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kratos slowly opened his orange eyes too stare at an empty room. "how did I get here...?", He asked himself getting off the hard wooden floor walking over too one of the many doors.

"wait... wait now I know, I was kidnapped wasn't I?!", he yelled pulling open the door with a loud bang. "What the hell Kratos?!", Naruto yelled covering himself with the blanket.

Kratos stared wide eyed. "I've gone blind!!", He said loudly covering his eyes and running out of the room smacking into the wall as he did so. "what was that?", Sasuke asked confused looking half asleep over at his lover.

"Kratos had that dream with him being kidnapped by bunny's again. He ran in here saw me naked and yelled that he was blind... and than I think he hit the wall.", The fox said laying back down closing his blue eyes.

"oh... ya, lets go back too sleep and forget that ever happened.", Sasuke said pulling the fox close before falling back asleep.

"my eyes burn now... at lest the bunny's aren't here.", Kratos sighed sitting back down he heard the door open and looked around. "Lee is that you?", Kratos called to the darkness.

"yes it's me", Lee said walking into the room with a red headed boy. "who's that?", Kratos said looking at the dark rimed eyes of the boy before lightly shivering. "This is Gaara I said he could stay here if he wanted too... is that ok?", Lee asked looking off too the side a little.

"Sure whatever.", Kratos said laying back on the floor. "But what ever you do don't go into that room", Kratos said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"ok..." Lee said felling sleepy from the walk back. "come on Gaara our room is too the right.", Lee gave a half asleep smile walking into the room Gaara close behind.

Kratos blinked at a little ant that walked over too him. "hello... what's your name little guy?", The wolf asked a smile making it's way too his face.

The ant moved onto one of his fingers. Kratos stared at it in thought. "I'll name you fluffy.", Kratos said softly before sleep took over him once again.

"Well this is my room", Lee said happy looking at the bed. "would you like too sleep with me?", Lee said sitting on the bed feeling how soft it was. _nice soft bed..._ were the thoughts that flew through Lee's mind as he moved to lay on the bed.

Gaara gave a smill smile moving on top of Lee. Lee blushed looking up at the red head. "um, what are you doing?", Lee asked feeling his blush grow. "moving over you.", Gaara said enjoying the look of the blushing fallen under him before moving next too him.

"oh...", Lee said pulling the covers over him. "well good night Gaara-kun", Lee said softly drifting off into an uneven sleep. Gaara stared at Lee's back trying too find out why this feeling of happiness kept coming over him. Lee was breathing softly a sign that he was in a deep sleep.

Gaara sighed moving his arms around the tall thin male feeling his heart move a little faster. _Maybe I'm sick... I don't like touching others but when I feel him... my heart skips... _Gaara sighed why was every thing in the world so confusing.

Neo: I would like too thank Nekotheblackcat, tazzy186, and XxXTwilightXRainbowzXxX for my reviews. And tazy185 please don't hit me (cry) I've started on chapter seven.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: Here is chapter seven!! ((your reviews make me happy)) This one I'm happy too say starts the GaaLee fluffy stuff.

Lee shivered feeling arms around his sides. He opened his dark eyes slowly too look into a black shirt. "wha...?", Lee said half asleep looking up at dark rimed eyes.

"Gaara...?", Lee blushed as the red head smiled down at him. "You we're cold.", The red head said softly into Lee's ear. Lee shivered more at the soft words unsure if he should move.

Gaara's smile grew some as he pulled himself away from the fallen. Lee gave him a thankful smile almost falling out of the bed from being half asleep. There came a knock on his door. "come in.", Lee said looking at the door as Kratos pulled it open. "Hey, do you want some eggs and ham?", The wolf asked looking at the two confused.

"Sure that sounds great.", Lee said happy. Gaara nodded no smile on his face this time only a blank look. "cool...", Kratos smiled backing out of the door in a flash.

Lee looked down at his shirt. "Gaara you can head out their if you want I'm going to change into a fresh outfit.", Lee said moving over too the closet. "ok.", Gaara said walking out of the room.

"Be out in in a second.", Lee called from behind the now closed door.

_gaahh!! why am I blushing?! _Lee yelled in his mind pulling out a random shirt Naruto had let him have. _What am I going too do know...? _The fallen gave a soft sigh changing it to the new 'random' outfit he had dug out of the closet. _too confusing I shouldn't think about it. _He slowly touched the scar over his left eye in thought.

"Lee are you coming or can I eat your food?", Kratos yelled Looking at the fallen's door. "No, I'll be there in another second!", Lee yelled back brushing his hair a little so he wouldn't have bed head.

Kratos looked up from his empty dish too stare at Lee's. "So Gaara was it. How did you come too meet Lee?", Naruto asked munching on some of his eggs as he spoke. "I found him lost...", was the red heads cold response. "ah.", Naruto said in a happy tone having the male finally speak. Lee opened the door walking over too take his chair.

"sorry about that.", He gave a soft laugh as he took a bite of the ham feeling it melt in his mouth.

"Not a problem.", Naruto said finishing off his last bite as Kratos gave a sad face. "Here you go Kratos...", Naruto said putting a some of the tender ham onto the wolf's dish. Kratos looked at it than too Naruto.

"I don't want that.", He said getting up and leaving haply. Naruto blinked confused by the act. "I will never understand him.", He said picking up another dish and walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke I got you some food.", Naruto smiled sitting down next too his mate. Sasuke blinked half asleep at the fox. "food?", He asked leaning up on his arm too look at the eggs and ham.

Naruto smiled a big fox smile. "yep, sorry that I can really only cook eggs but the ham didn't turn out too bad though.", The fox said as he held out the dish. Sasuke slowly took a bite giving a happy nod at the good taste.

"oh good you li-", Naruto was cut off as Sasuke kissed him deeply laying the dish too the side. "I love your cooking.", He said lightly kissing the side of Naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled away from his lover blushing a little. "Not when people are awake Sasu-kun.", Naruto said playfully. Sasuke sighed moving back over too the dish eating while staring over at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Later, I have too help Neji fix a window.", The fox said leaving Sasuke alone too smile about his plan.

Kratos was sitting down in the soft green grass looking down at an ant. "Are you fluffy?", Kratos asked the ant wolf ears moving up in confusion. The ant walked away. Kratos sighed deeply looking away from the none 'fluffy' ant. "WHY IS IT SO GOD DAMN BORING HERE!!", He yelled scaring a few human kids that we're walking by. Kratos jumped up from the spot glaring at the sky as if it was going too talk too him.

"WELL?", He asked it but nothing came. "Kratos could you stop being crazy for 5 seconds and help me and Neji?!", Naruto growled over too Kratos as he was lifting a new heavy looking window up. Kratos blinked. "Fine.", He said softly making his way over too the other's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lee looked over too Gaara before looking down at the males untouched food. "Your not hungry?", Lee asked before eating what was left of the ham and moving on too the eggs.

"no.", Gaara said looking down at the food as if it was going to bite him and not the other way around. Lee smiled picking up some of the eggs neatly with his fork and holding it out too Gaara. "It's not going too hurt you.", Lee said thinking _and if you get any thiner you'll be a stick... _Gaara sighed leaning over too be feed the eggs.

"So... what do you think?", Lee asked another blush forming at how Gaara acted. The red head swallowed looking over at the blushing male. _why is he looking at me like that...? _Gaara thought with a sigh, his heart seemed too be skipping a lot because of this taller male.

"It's ok.", He said simply taking a few bites from the ham before stopping all together.

Lee smiled as they both finished eating, stacking the dish's too be cleaned later. "So Gaara do you mined if I ask you something?", Lee asked looking at the red head. Gaara nodded.

"Does the sand here always move like that?", The fallen asked looking away from Gaara as he said this. "Yes, for a long time now... a monster controls it.", Gaara said looking blankly at Lee moving over to the fallen.

Lee looked back too Gaara too see that the other had moved closer. "Gaara?", Lee said confused feeling something sad feel the small room. "What did you do too me Lee?", Gaara spoke softly looking a little up at Lee. "Do what...?", The fallen asked looking truly confused.

"My heart... It keeps skipping...when ever I see you.", Gaara said looking deep into the confused male's dark eyes.

_Skipping... when he sees me... _"Gaara, I think your in love...", Lee said blushing more. _But if it skips when he sees me does that mean... _"I love you?", Gaara asked shocked at how easy he could tell the other this. Lee's face was dark red now and his eye's were closed. "I-I don't kn-know.", Lee said feeling too confused with what was happening.

Gaara pulled Lee close lightly leaning up too give him a soft kiss. "Do you believe in love at first sight?", Gaara asked softly moving his hands down Lee's back a little. Lee shivered at the soft kiss. _Love at first sight...? _Lee slowly opened his eyes amazed at how the kiss had felt nice. "yes...", He said softly back feeling as if he we're flying in heaven again.

Gaara smiled pulling away from the blushing male knowing it would take a little while for the fallen too get used too this.

Lee blinked confused. _How is it that this is the first time I've really met him... and yet I feel the same way... _Lee gave a shy smile at the red head still unsure of how this was all happening so fast... but Gaara's lips had felt so good against his that he believed that the happening part didn't truly matter any more.

"I think I love you too...", Lee said softly as Gaara pulled him into another soft kiss.

Neo: Thank you Nekotheblackcat, XxSukisyoChioxX, tazzy186, and XxXTwilightXRainbowzXxX for my reviews and any one who reads this.

Thank You.

chapter 8 will be coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: Chapter 8 is now up I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry it took so long couldn't think of any thing but there is a lot of fluffy GaaLee in here. ((evil smile))

Lee gave a deep sigh sitting on the soft bed. _This is wrong... _his mind yelled at him as his heart seemed too sink. 'but I really think I love him...' the fallen thought back too that little voice.

_Lee he's a boy, boys are not supposed too like other boys... you know it's the law, they'll cut your wings off. _Lee glared at his feet in confused anger. 'why does that matter, they haven't even started too show in this world.' Lee gave another sigh trying too relax being angry wasn't like him and it showed greatly.

"Lee you want some lunch?", Kratos asked tapping on the door before pulling it open. Lee looked at Kratos hiding his confusion by giving a small nod.

Kratos gave a big smile holding out a hand that hand a small ant on it. Lee tilted his head too stare at the little bug. "This is fluffy!!... um, I think.", Kratos said looking at the ant. "I'm not sure.", He said with a nod before walking out of the room as if he never came in there. Lee blinked at the random moment before giving a deep sigh finding it difficult.

Lee got up pulling off his shirt because it was way too hot here. "Lee you want a sandwich?", Naruto called out looking over as the fallen walked out of the room.

"yes please.", Lee gave a half smile keeping his eyes down as Gaara walked into the room moving his arms around Lee's stomach finding satisfaction in that small act. Gaara looked blankly over Lee's shoulder getting a small smile too form on his lips as he could see the fallen's dark red blush.

"Hey Gaara-kun, you want half of my sandwich...?", Lee asked softly feeling his face heat up as Gaara gave a soft light stroke too his tummy.

"Thats ok Lee I'm fine right here...", the younger male said sounding playful as he leaned in lightly touching Lee's ear with his lips.

Lee gave a small shiver feeling happy at the act as Naruto smiled placing the food in front of the fallen. "I hope you like it It's turkey", the fox said an almost evil grin came over him as if saying 'ha, your so an uke, look at your face!!' before leaving the two alone.

Lee picked up the sandwich taking a small bite no longer feeling that hungry do to having some one looking over your shoulder in pure amusement.

The fallen smiled holding the sandwich out too Gaara. "Try it, its really good.", Lee said smile going bigger as Gaara leaned over more too take a bite. Gaara blinked munching softly at the wet food now in his mouth before nodding agreeing with the older male indeed it was a good sandwich.

"I never thought Naruto could make something taste that good before I mean when he made fish that one time it was black and smoking...", Lee said hafe too himself. "I HEARD THAT!!", Naruto yelled from the other room making the fallen jump in Gaara's hold.

Gaara seemed too smile at the other giving a few soft kisses down Lee's neck moving his hands too rest on the males hips. Lee opened his mouth as if too give a small moan at the sweet act before the thoughts came back.

_sick little fuck... this is why all the Angels hate you. _The voice seemed too laugh at Lee. Lee looked down eyes half closed feeling Gaara giving him soft kisses on his shoulder blade.

"Lee, are you ok?", Gaara asked seeing the fallen looking down at the floor.

'They don't hate me... your wrong, It's not sick too love someone' He thought back giving Gaara a soft yes.

Gaara hugged the male tighter not wanting too push the male if he didn't want too tell him. "I love you...", Gaara said softly feeling his body shiver at his truthful words turning Lee's head around a little too kiss the side of Lee's mouth.

As the younger male spoke his head cleared. "I... love you too.", Lee said leaning into Gaara's arms. "AW!!" Kratos yelled standing right in front of the two an evil smile on his wolf face. "Look at the love birds.", he sang smile going bigger as Gaara glared and Lee blushed pulling away shyly.

"Kratos leave them alone.", Naruto yelled. "Ya, and help us fix the wall you broke while you were looking for that ant... you know Neji has too fix up the house before his wife gets home from her trip anyway.", Sasuke called from the same room Naruto was in.

Kratos still with that evil wolf grin skipped back too the other two yelling loudly "But I wanted too see Lee have a baby!!",

Lee stared wide eyed 'baby?!' Gaara tilted his head in confusion as well."Is he insane?", Gaara asked looking at Lee up and down. Lee blushed standing up. "I'm not having a baby! and yes I think he is insane he woke me up once yelling about evil pink bunny's...", Lee laughed lightly at the thought before looking back too Gaara with a small smile.

Gaara smiled back moving his hands around the taller boy giving a soft sigh. "Would you like too go for a walk?", Gaara asked stroking the fallen's back feeling the male shiver at the light touch he gave too him.

"sure that sounds nice...", Lee said softly fallowing Gaara out of the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kratos you need too pull the rice paper like this or your going too brake it.", Naruto said giving the wolf a glare. Kratos was poking a flower ignoring the fox as he looked over too Sasuke glaring. Sasuke looked back. "I said I was sorry!!", He yelled looking down away from the wolfs gaze.

"You killed fluffy...", Kratos said standing up giving a hurt look before running off.

Naruto sighed looking over too a confused Sasuke. "Well... lets fix this wall.", Naruto said hugging Sasuke. "It's ok you don't have too feel bad I'm sure Kratos will forgive you.", Naruto said leaning up too give his lover a small kiss before going back too the rice paper.

Kratos sat down on the soft floor crying a little at the fact that his little buddy was no longer alive, he couldn't blame Sasuke though because he probable didn't see the small bug.

Kratos gave a light sigh leave his lips as he looked up at the setting sun. "I'll head back later... I think I'm going too take a nap know.", He said too himself before laying down in the soft green grass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"wow Gaara-kun it's amazing!", Lee said smiling as he sat in front of a huge lake that Gaara had lead him too. "I like too come here and think... I knew you'd like it.", Gaara gave a smile sitting behind Lee too take him into his arms haply but keeping his blank look on his face.

Lee leaned back a little laying his head on Gaara's shoulder seeing the suns color reflect off of the clear water.

"Thank you...", Lee said softly as he felt Gaara kiss his midnight hair. "For what?", Gaara asked confused but moved his hands over the fallen's chest tracing the small scars that they held.

"For letting me be with you...", Lee said softly knowing what a silly thing that was too say but it's what he felt so why not say it?

Gaara smiled down at the taller male who seemed too act like a little kid too him. "I want you too be with me...", Gaara said softy leaning down too softly take Lee's lips with his own in a light yet loving kiss as the sun finally set.

Neo:I'd like too thank XxSukisyoChioxX, Nekotheblackcat, tazzy186, and XxXTwilightXRainbowzXxX as well as every one who reads this.

chapter 9 will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo: I'm sorry about the really late update sadly a storm hit over where I live and my wifi was all messed up for god knows why... but this chapter is kinda long didn't think it would be like that. (Hope you still read this).

Lee had fallen asleep on the soft green grass breathing lightly in the fresh night air.

"_Lee, wake up sweet heart or you'll miss your birth day..." a soft laugh rang through his head as he looked up to see a young women with black hair and golden eyes looking down at him. "huh...?" Lee spoke back his voice sounding half asleep. She smiled at in taking his small body into her arm. "Lee, what would you like to eat?" She asked touching his soft hair, Lee sighed leaning into the touch so safe here..._

_She gave another heart melting smile as they went down a pure white path. "where am I..." Lee asked his eyes still half closed. Where was his friends every one seemed to be gone... was it a dream he asked himself. _

_"Your in heaven Lee, what a silly question..." He heard the women say softly in his ear. Lee looked confused now he gazed over his shoulder to see a small pair of midnight wings and his heart felt broken. "...Mom..." He said looking at her seeing her sweet golden eyes had now been fixed on him._

_Lee was about to say something feeling tears in his eyes now but as soon as he spoke every thing was black, black and cold it felt as if his skin could be broken off by a touch._

_He looked around finding that the warm arms were gone and the other Angels were staring at him._

_ Lee gave a small cry looking around for his mother but could not see her. "what are we going to do with this filth?" one said giving a glare at the small child. "I don't know maybe we should kill it like it's mother..." The other said back darkly. Lee looked up at the two horror plane on his face. 'killed...' His mind flew back to the dead body that filled his nightmares._

_"But what of his father?" a new voice came a soft one the voice of a female, she had long light green hair that fell to her hips and she kept a blank stare at the other two._

_"Iza... he knew it would happen, loving a demon is against the law you know he must be punished!" the taller of the two yelled at the female angel with a look of hate._

_Lee felt himself shiver pulling his legs to his chest his eyes filled with so much fear. 'I'm going to die...' his mind repeated over and over again._

_"Look at your self saying it's wright to kill this child even if he's half demon he hasn't ripped any one apart." the female shoot back keeping her blank look as she looked down at Lee._

_Lee looked back feeling other eyes upon him as well. "we will take to the law keeper and see what to do... as for now alert his father I think Lee needs time to think.", She said knowing that this time the others would not make any comments. _

_Lee felt words lost in his mind he wanted to tell her thank you but he found no words leave his lips. She smiled leaning down to touch his hair. "It's alright, I know you'll be fine..." she said softly the last thing Lee thought of was how much her smile was like his mothers and it made tears come to his eye than darkness. _

Lee could feel it the light petting of his hair he leaned into the touch slowly opening his eyes to see bright green ones. "you fell asleep...", the red head said holding the taller male close to him still running his fingers through that midnight hair.

Lee gave a light shiver 'a-a dream...' the fallen closed his eyes once more hiding his face into Gaara's chest. Gaara gave a small smile his hand moving down to touch the fallen's back feeling something wet on his chest he tilted his head before gently tilting Lee's head to meet his gaze seeing that the fallen was crying.

Gaara was about to ask but thought differently after a while. "Lee...", Gaara said softly kissing the fallen's eyes lightly his hands tightening the hold feeling Lee shiver against him.

"I-I..." Lee stuttered a light blush forming against his him. "shh... I'm here.", the red head said his lips only inches away from Lee's.

Lee started to relax feeling more safe with in Gaara's arms. "Gaara-kun... when... when did I fall asleep?", Lee felt himself ask looking away his tears slowly stopping yet his blush only seemed to grow.

Gaara smiled knowing that Lee was slowly feeling better.

"three hours ago.", The red head spoke lightly taking the fallen angels lips with his own loving the control and love he had over the taller older male.The red head licked Lee's lips lightly enjoying the sweet taste of the fallen. "I'll always be here for you Lee...", He said softly showing his kindness to the older male and only him.

Lee closed his eyes leaning into the touch. "I love you Gaara-kun...", Lee said softly his face heating up with his words. 'Your so sick, loving another male. Filthy thing...' his mind was yelling at him again and Lee gave a shiver still feeling Gaara's hands around him keeping him close domanating him.

"I love you too...", Gaara spoke into Lee's ear smiling as Lee shivered under him but not in fear.

Lee could feel the males hands move down his body he leaned away a little shyly when he felt the hands rest on his hips. "G-Gaara... I- dont think I'm ready... for something like this...", Lee said shivering more small tears forming in his eyes.

Gaara looked into his dark eyes kissing the side of Lee's mouth. "Ok... I'm not going to force you Lee.", Gaara said softly still holding Lee close. He smiled again as Lee moved his arms around him as well as they looked up into the stars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kratos skipped into the house stopping when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. The wolf tilted his head walking closer to find that the door was open and the odd sounds were coming from it. "Maybe some one's drowning...?" Kratos blinked. "Or rats have come out for their dark harvest?!", Kratos's eyes grew wide as he looked into the room.

Naruto was moaning loudly blushing and Sasuke was lowered because... oh dear god! Kratos made a loud yell running down the hall screaming his wolfy head off.

Naruto looked over eyes as wide as Kratos's were. "...you... didnt close the door...", Naruto said giving another moan feeling Sasuke's teeth graze over his hard member making Naruto cum from the pure pleasure.

Sasuke drank down the cum looking at Naruto confused. "Really I thought for sure I did...", Sasuke said with a playful smile kissing Naruto deeply hearing a loud Bam from way down the hall.

"God I hope Kratos didn't brake another wall...", Naruto growled.

Sasuke sighed against Naruto's lips pulling back to look at his mate.

"I'm sure he did.", He said softly slowly lifting the fox's legs apart. Naruto blushed smiling up at Sasuke the water running down his body felt strangly cold but good. "Ready?", Sasuke asked in the fox's ear giving it a kiss. Naruto gave a nod shivering in pleasure as Sasuke pushed his was inside him.

Kratos could hear it again the sounds of the bathroom forever burned in his mind he slowly looked up to see that yet again one of Neji's walls had been ran through. "shit!", Kratos said digging around finding some paper and sticking it over the hole doing a vary bad job at fixing it maybe when Ten-ten came home she wouldn't see it.

Kratos moved out side in a flash as soon as he heard the sounds grow louder in his ears. "I'm going to go blink... dose Neji even know that he has two gay demon males having sex in his bathtub?", Kratos asked himself another shiver finding its way to him as he laied down under an old tree.

"I'll sleep here for a bit and go 'home' later.", Kratos said softly his eyes looking at moth. "I'm... going to call you... Kyle...", Kratos spoke softly drifting off. "don't go near... Sasuke Kyle.", were his last word as he feel into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Would you like to head back Lee?", Gaara asked but only to see that Lee had once more fallen asleep.

"...hm, a little longer won't hurt...", Gaara said looking at Lee how was resting his head on Gaara's lap his breath soft and even. Gaara slowly moved a hand down to lightly touch Lee's lips unknowing of the watchful eyes that lurked in the dark behind them.

Neo: I'd love too thank: Kisa The Tiger, XxXTwilightXRainbowzXxX, Nekotheblackcat, XxSukisyoChioxX, and tazzy186. For my Reviews. I need a total of 5 or more reviews to put up the next chapter because amazingly chapter 10 will most likly be the last one, so make sure you read and review if you want to know how it ends.


	10. Chapter 10

_Fallen... By: Neo- kun_

Neo:dear god, I'm so sick of school, and I think I'm failing a class XD well you may now kill me for the really Really late update. This is the last chapter of fallen, and it's so vary long so get a drink. (So sad that this fanfic is over yes?)

Both Lee and Gaara turned slowly to look at the darkened figure that stood behind them. "Who are you...?" Lee said confused feeling Gaara hold him closer. There was some more movement and a small voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Shit not demons and I was on my way home too..." The voice was female from what they could tell, she stepped out into the moon light giving them a fighting glare that would send grown men crying home to their mothers. Lee gave a smile feeling Gaara relax a little.

"You must be Tenten" Lee said seeing the panda buns and the dark brown eyes that Neji seemed to talk about a lot. She looked confused but gave a sigh and a nod. "Your one of Neji's demon friends right?" She gave the two a small smile walking over to them. "Well I'm sorry to ask this but... do you mind helping me get back..." She said as Lee and Gaara got up off the ground.

"Sure Tenten... whys you tummy so big?" Lee tilted his head looking at Tenten's stomach. She blushed and hit Lee on the head. Lee winced rubbing the spot as Gaara held back a small laugh.

"What did I do?" Lee asked following after Tenten and Gaara as they walked back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kratos slowly opened his eyes to stare at the moon. "How long have I been asleep... oh my god wheres Kyle?!" The wolf jumped looking all around him trying to find the bug. "No Kyle why did you leave me!!" Kratos yelled falling to his knees in sadness. "Kratos SHUT UP, God I can hear you from way over here!!" Naruto yelled from the house pulling a pillow over his face.

Kratos blinked looking down at the ground to find the moth laying on the dirt. "KYLE!" Kratos Smiled picking up the little bug with a happy sigh. "I knew you wouldn't leave me like that... Holy crap its a bunny fly Kyle fly before it infects you with drugs!!" The wolf cried jumping up a tree and glaring down at the fluffy demon.

"I know your plan, you want me to go back to that house and make the rats have a tea party but No more.", Kratos said darkly his left eye twitching as he said this.

The bunny tilted its head looking up at Kratos with it's big brown eyes. Kratos shivered at the sight Seeing Lee, Gaara and some human female walk over. "RUN before It Kills us all!" Kratos yelled his wolf ears up in alarm. Lee blinked looking around to see what Kratos was yelling at so randomly. "I don't see anything." Lee said as Gaara looked down at the fuzzy bunny.

"Is he crazy or stupid?" Tenten asked giving Gaara a confused look. Gaara made a how the hell do I know face Leaning over to pet the bunny. "NO DON'T TOUCH IT, ITS PURE EVIL!!" Kratos cried out clawing the tree his eyes wide.

Lee looked at the bunny than to Gaara. "Gaara I don't think Kratos likes the bunny lets go to Neji's house and pretend we didn't do anything." Lee gave a nod to his own statement walking off again with the other two following him once more.

The bunny ran off into the woods soon after.

"Well my job is done... Kyle?" Kratos looked around but the moth was nowhere to be found.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenten gave a warm smile walking into the house setting her bag down in a candle lit room. "Thank you." She smiled giving both Gaara and Lee a hug as she walked into the living room to where Neji lay. Gaara moved his arms around Lee giving a kiss to the males soft lips. Lee smiled against Gaara's mouth giving a shy kiss back.

"Well look what we found making out in the door way." Naruto gave a bright smile now fully awake thanks to Kratos's yelling. Lee blushed hiding his face in Gaara's neck. Naruto gave a deep sigh looking over at Sasuke who slept though every thing.

"Neji..." Tenten said softly moving to sit next to her sleeping lover. Neji slowly opened his eye giving a half awake smile leaning up to kiss her. "How was the trip?" Neji asked laying a hand on Tenten's stomach. "It was fun we had a really nice time by the river." She said giving Neji a return kiss and a light blush.

Lee walked in with Gaara close behind him looking at Tenten confused again. "So why is your tummy so big?" He blinked hiding behind Gaara as if to be hit again.

Tenten glared but relaxed as Neji held her close to him. "Well... you see when a man and a woman love each other..." He blushed looking at Tenten for help. "I'm going to have a baby!" Tenten yelled feeling a big mood swing.

Lee stared wide eyed before making a squee sound. "Aww... " Lee smiled unknowingly holding Gaara tighter. Gaara looked at Lee with a smile at how cute the dark haired male was being. "I think we should leave them alone Lee-kun" Gaara said softly turning around in Lee's hold. Lee blushed letting go of Gaara with a playful laugh. Tenten sighed laying down while pulling Neji down as well. "I'm really sleepy Neji..." She said closing her eyes wrapping her arms around him.

Neji smiled stroking Her hair after pulling out the buns. "Good night..." he said planting a small kiss to her forehead.

Gaara pulled Lee along to their room setting The fallen down on the soft bed before moving on top of him. "Gaa-ku what are you doing?" Lee blushed looking up at the red head. "What ever you want me to do." Gaara said kissing Lee lightly nipping at the fallen's lower lip playfully. Lee relaxed moving his arms around Gaara's neck. "I love you..." Gaara said almost to softly as he made a trail of small kisses down Lee's jaw bone his hands sliding up the males shirt.

Lee closed his eyes half way enjoying the small touches. "May I make you mine?" Gaara asked licking Lee's lips. Lee blushed thinking. "...yes Gaara-kun..." He smiled to himself feeling his shirt fly off of him and lips over his pale chest. Gaara smiled against Lee's soft skin taking a hard nipple into his mouth sucking gently on it.

Lee lets a soft moan leave his lips arching his back into the touch. Gaara moves his hands to Lee's hips moving his mouth to his neck hearing another soft moan coming from his soon to be mate. "Your so cute Lee-kun" He says as his hand slides into the males pants.

Lee blushes dark crimson giving a louder moan feeling the red heads hand brush against his hardening member. "Gaara... please..." He says softly as Gaara pulls out Lee's member leaning over to give a lick to the head. Lee shivered in light pleasure moaning as Gaara took half of him into his mouth sucking slowly.

Lee rested his hands though Gaara's blood red hair feeling Gaara's teeth run over his hard cock.

The red head closed his eyes enjoying the moaning fallen as he sucked harder. "nah... G-gaara... I think I'm going to..." Lee moaned loudly cumming his grip tighter on Gaara's hair before he relaxed. Gaara drank down the cum cleaning off any that he may have missed before he kissed Lee deeply tasting ever inch he could get.

Lee kissed back still blushing. "I-I... love you Gaara-kun..." Lee said softly meaning every word. Gaara felt his heart skip in his chest as he sucked on Lee's lower lip. "I know you do..." Gaara said pulling off the rest of the fallen's clothes as well as his own. Lee closed his eyes feeling vary shy about being naked. Gaara placed three fingers to Lee's mouth.

"I need you to suck this ok." Gaara said giving a small kiss to Lee's forehead. Lee slowly took in the fingers covering them with saliva. Gaara shivered a little pulling them out of Lee's mouth lifting one of Lee's legs. "relax ok Lee-kun." Gaara slowly pushed in one of the wet fingers into Lee's opening.

Lee gasped in pain relaxing into the odd feeling. Gaara kissed Lee's lips lightly adding another finger. "Its ok Lee-kun." Gaara said adding the last finger. Lee closed his eyes tightly feeling hot tears run down his face as he teied to relax. "Gaa-ra It... hurts..." he said shivering. Gaara kissed over the tears. "I promise It'll get better." Gaara said turning the fingers around letting Lee get used to it.

After a while Lee gave a small moan letting Gaara know it didn't hurt as much any more. Gaara pulled out his fingers lifting the fallen's other leg pushing the head of his member into him. Lee gave a small gasp feeling Gaara slid into him. Gaara gave a light moan now all the way in Lee. "your... tight..." he said pulling back some to trust back in making Lee hold on to Gaara's shoulders in half pleasure.

Gaara started a slow movement holding Lee's hips up as he did. Lee relaxed giving small moans and gasps as Gaara trusted into him. "please... Gaa-ku... faster." Lee said lustfully in Gaara's ear his eyes closed in pure pleasure. Gaara did as asked moving a hand to stroke Lee's hard cock with his trusting making Lee moan even louder even though Gaara's lips we blocking out most of the sounds.

Lee was now moaning Gaara's name his head dizzy with pleasure and happiness. Gaara bite into Lee's neck leaving a deep love mark holding Lee's hips tighter. Lee yelled Gaara's name cumming for the second time while holding Gaara closer. Gaara came deep inside Lee pulling out to hold Lee as well giving him a smile kiss to the corner of Lee's eye.

"I'll always love you." Gaara said to Lee as the male closed his eyes to rest in the red heads arms falling into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto gave a loud yawn looking over at Sasuke who was now awake. "How did you sleep?" Naruto asked leaning over to give Sasuke a small kiss. "I slept pretty good, is the sun up yet?" He asked with a smile kissing Naruto back. "yep its morning..." Naruto said getting up and dressed. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!" Tenten yelled seeing the large hole that Kratos had left last night.

Neji winced looking at the hole as well.

Naruto held back a laugh and Sasuke blinked confused. "Kratos did it." Naruto said with a smile. Tenten glared "who the hell is Kratos?" She asked as Neji held her. "Relax think of the baby." He said but that only seemed to make Tenten more upset. "I'm sorry..." Kratos said walking in though the hole with out really thinking.

"FIX IT!" Tenten said darkly before humming sweetly to herself. Neji gave a sigh as she walked off. "You heard the lady." Neji said not trusting Kratos one bit. "Can you help me help him?" he asked turning to Naruto and Sasuke. They gave a nod feeling the same as Neji, Kratos could not be trusted with the walls of the house.

Kratos yelled a long yes! knowing full well that it meant he didn't have to do anything at all and with that he ran off saying something about a bunny to kill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lee opened his eyes feeling the warm sun light land on his pale face making him blink. "Good morning." Gaara said looking over his lover. "Oh, Good morning Gaara-kun." Lee smiled leaning into the red heads arms. Gaara leaned over to kiss Lee's soft lips before getting up. Lee did the same pulling on a shirt and some pants while he was at it. Gaara looked him over with a small smile now dressed himself in a bright red shirt and black pants.

There came a knock on their window and they turned around to see a male with silver hair that had tips black as night and eyes as red as fresh blood. Lee looked confused opening the window. "yes?" Lee asked the oddly dressed boy. "I have a letter for you mister Lee." He gave a smile showing his small fangs as he handed Lee the letter.

"Thank You?" Lee said opening the letter watching the male slowly walk away. "What is it?" Gaara asked standing behind. Lee looked over the Letter shivering like mad. "Lee?" Gaara wrapped his arms around his lover trying to read the note but Lee closed it to fast. Lee took a few deep breaths trying to relax but his heart was trying to rip out of his chest. "Who's it from?" Gaara asked keeping his hold on the fallen.

"...my father..."

Neo:Thanks for all the lovly reviews and for every one that reads this!! I will put up another fanfic called 'Of My Demon' to finsh the whole thing so keep an eye out. Till next time I say good bye to you all. forgive my spelling.


End file.
